


The Rain Isn't As Bad When You're Here

by Manateequeem



Series: Hidden [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Climbing in the rain, Easy banter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manateequeem/pseuds/Manateequeem
Summary: Link turned around, to look at Revali, but sadly it was harder said than done, as Link fell on his rear end, slipping on the wet ground. He simply groaned and Revali chuckled again, choosing to sit beside Link.“I’m surprised that you’re sitting on the ground. Is it not too dirty for you?” Link eyed the Rito who shook his head.“It isn’t exactly up to my standards, but I assume that you'd prefer that I stay here,” he paused and then started again, “for moral support. Goddess knows you need it.”





	The Rain Isn't As Bad When You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha I haven't written anything in a while because im a lazy beaver
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy this!

It was just one cliff, Link could climb it easily, he had done it hundreds, if not thousands, of times before. He just dug his hands into a crack and would slowly work his way up, eyes peeled for more cracks the higher he got. It wasn’t that Link was lacking strength, no, he was easily one of the strongest in Hyrule, it was just that blasted rain.

  
From the castle, it always looked quite majestic, the soft pattering of the raindrops hitting the grass of Hyrule field, and the way in which swarms of people would run to take cover under any sort of shelter was always mildly amusing. Perhaps it was the years of training in the same few places which required no climbing whatsoever was why Link never had a real problem with the rain. Not to mention, he had a knack for creeping up on enemies much more easily when it was drizzling.

  
It was just climbing. To be blunt, it was hellish.

  
Link tried to get a proper grip, but to no avail, his hands always slipping when he was so close, yet so far. He tried again and again but every time, the same result. Nothing came out of it. Link kicked the gravel where he stood in a sudden rage, “If I can’t even climb a cliff, how am I meant to protect the Princess.” He muttered angrily, paying no heed to the snickering Rito behind him.

  
“My my,” Revali chuckled, “the Princess never told me about that temper of yours.”

  
Link turned around, to look at Revali, but sadly it was harder said than done, as Link fell on his rear end, slipping on the wet ground. He simply groaned and Revali chuckled again, choosing to sit beside Link.

  
“I’m surprised that you’re sitting on the ground. Is it not too dirty for you?” Link eyed the Rito who shook his head.

  
“It isn’t exactly up to my standards, but I assume that you'd prefer that I stay here,” he paused and then started again, “for moral support. Goddess knows you need it.”

  
“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” Link sardonically spoke, smile speaking the contrary however, “It shouldn’t be this hard.”

  
Revali looked at Link questioningly, watching as the other boy glanced at the wet cliff, water practically cascading down the sides.

  
“Climbing the mountain,” Link clarified, “surely I should be able to climb it.”

  
“Considering you’re the 'Hero chosen by the Gods', I would also expect as much.” Revali laughed, but it was not at all spiteful.

  
“Ugh, I didn’t ask for this.” Link groaned, “Please, take my place, I want to go back to sleeping all day.”

  
Revali didn’t realise the truth in those words.

  
“I’m sorry, Mr Hero, but you’ve got to rise to the challenge.” Revali stood up with those words, lending a hand to Link in support, eyes looking away and a blush surfacing on his features. Link laughed and took the hand.

  
“What’s so funny?” Revali looked at Link accusingly, eyes softening at the welcoming grin.

  
“It’s nothing, _dear_.” Link teased, smiling at the red of the Rito's expression, and the way in which he turned away to compose himself.

  
Revali muttered something, and Link stood closer, “Speak up, _honey_ , I can’t hear you very well from here.”

  
“Go on, try climbing again.” Revali muttered, but slightly louder this time. Link fully expected Revali to ask for Link to not call him these pet names. He was pleasantly surprised. The Hylian looked up at the sky once more, grimacing at the grey clouds which remained. He then looked down at his dirty blue shirt and boots.

  
“Maybe I should change my clothes.” He muttered to himself. Revali shot up at this.

  
“You won’t be able to just change your outfit in the midst of fighting Ganon! You have to climb dressed as you are.” The Rito shook his head because, honestly, how stupid could Link be.

  
Link hummed, gripping onto the cliff again, “True.” He stuck his hands in deeper to the cracks but frowned and immediately withdrew his hand, “Ew, it’s all wet.”

  
Revali clicked his tongue, “You really are hopeless, aren’t you.” He walked up to Link and gently took his hand, securing them into the crack once more, “It’s just water.” Link groaned but obliged either way.

  
“Now just climb.”

  
“Easier said than done! What do you know about climbing anyway.” The Hylian shot a glare -albeit, a harmless one- towards the snickering Rito.

  
“More than you apparently.” Link shook his head at the remark and continued his attempt at climbing the vast cliff face. Every metre he climbed, the slid down another metre, and it took the two twenty minutes before either came to their senses and put a stop to this training.

  
“Link, come back.” Revali called, and once the Hero came jogging back to Revali, the Rito Champion grabbed Link by the waste and began flapping his wings profusely. Before Link knew it, the two were shot up in an updraft, and they landed on the top of the cliff. Revali grinned smugly, wing still wrapped around Link’s frame, but he didn’t notice that until Link looked at his wing with a smirk. Revali quickly withdrew his wing, smug demeanour still there.

  
“What was that for?” Link asked, smirk disappearing as he crossed his arms.

  
“Just tell the Princess that you climbed it.” Revali said as he began the trek back to the castle.

  
“But I didn’t, you flew me up there!” Link called out again, more vocal than usual as he slowly jogged behind the Rito, footsteps subdued in the rain.

  
“Yes, I did.” Revali spoke, not turning back as he spoke.

  
“But my traini- when I fight Ganon, you won’t always be there to just fly me up, will you?” Link pointed accusingly at Revali.

  
Revali stopped in his tracks and turned around smiling, facing Link and looking into his deep eyes of blue, “Who ever told you that?” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I love feedback
> 
>  
> 
> :))


End file.
